video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Playbox - Volume 4
|catalogue number = VC1237 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes}}Playbox - Volume 4 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Central Video on 2nd March 1992. Description It's fun to play and it's fun to learn with Dog and Cat in Playbox 4- the fourth edition of TV's most popular pre-school series. This specially produced video has been designed to encourage young children, under the age of five, to watch, have fun and learn, Dog and Cat will help children see the use of colours, numbers, pairing and classifying as well as encouraging them to enter into games, drawing and active play. Playbox has been devised to use early learning concepts in an entertaining way to teach young children and keep them actively occupied Episodes # Roadworks # Shopping # Water (2) # Trains Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Playbox intro/Playbox Volume 4 Title Card (long version) * Playbox Roadworks (1988) Closing (with no trailer) * Playbox Trains (1987) * Playbox closing credits (short version) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) (Playbox variant) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Playbox intro/Playbox Volume 4 Title Card (long version) * Playbox Roadworks (1988) Closing (Original 1992 release) * Playbox Trains (1987) * Playbox closing credits (short version) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) (Playbox variant) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Playbox intro/Playbox Volume 4 Title Card (long version) * Playbox Roadworks (1988) Closing (1993 Re-release) * Playbox Trains (1987) * Playbox closing credits (short version) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) (Playbox variant) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery VINTAGE-Playbox-Rod-Jane-Freddy- 57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Playbox Category:Central Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions